warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battles of the Clans/Introduction:The Fire in Our Blood
Chapter description :Onestar greets Ashfoot, a WindClan cat who found strays on their territory. The leader questions who the kittypets are, then tells them to come to his den. He meows that he's able to catch kittypet scent on them, and assures them not to be afraid. The WindClan leader debunks their fears, stating the Clans don't line their nests with bones of kittypets. Onestar says bones are too uncomfortable to sleep on, and then introduces himself as Onestar, the leader of WindClan. The brown tabby asks the reader what it means to be a warrior, or about the warrior code that binds them in courage and loyalty. He mentions the Gathering, when the Clan warriors meet in peace, to tell stories and share tongues. The tabby leader talks about the battles, the skills passed from mentor to apprentice, and then states he can see from the kittypet's eyes he knows what they're thinking. :Onestar informs the Claness cats they are thinking of the blood-soaked history of the Clans, and the brutal fights. Every young warrior dreams of going to battle, and he questions what better way to prove loyalty then with your own blood. The greatest warriors are remembered by them, and honored in StarClan. Then the tabby tom warns the kittypets not to believe warriors only crave spilling blood, or the heat of battle, the rallying cries, and tells them the warrior life is more than just battles. The Clan cats live to serve their Clans, by hunting, caring for dying elders, building dens that shelter the queens and kits. Onestar tells them to look around, noting that no cats are limping or bleeding; no fur is ruffled with anger, no furious yowls carry through the air, and only the soft purrs of queens telling tales to their kits. :He answers another question: if he's ever killed another cat. The WindClan tom exclaims about this, reminding the kittypets that they have much to learn. He mentions the warrior code, and one of the rules, and that is a warrior does not need to kill to win a battle. Onestar meows that fights can be won without blood spilling. He says one of the hardest choices is sending his Clan into battle, which hurts more then any tooth or claws tearing his tabby fur. Battle is a last resort, and like any other Clan leader, he tries to avoid fighting any way he can. Onestar beckons to the kittypets, informing them he will take them to each territory, ally or enemy, and there they will learn more about battles. :The WindClan leader speaks of a Gathering tomorrow, which means most of the Clan cats will be resting before the journey to the island. Before they depart, the tabby tom reminds the kittypets of his warriors' teeth and claws, and his Clan is full of strong and skilled fighters. He tells them not to let it be said WindClan warriors are not feared when the battle cry is called. Characters Major *Unnamed kittypets }} Minor }} Mentioned *Unnamed WindClan kits *Unnamed warriors }} Notes and references Category:Battles of the Clans Category:Field Guides Category:Chapter subpages